Battery systems typically have components that monitor a voltage of a battery cell. However, when the components are in a distributed network, typically DIP switches have been utilized to select addresses of the components. However, an inherent problem with the foregoing technique for selecting an address of a component is that a person may inadvertently select an incorrect address, or select an address that is already assigned to another component. Further, the DIP switch can become degraded or damaged which could result in an incorrect address being utilized by a component.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery management system.